<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The night I fell and you were there by TamsinBlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395669">The night I fell and you were there</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamsinBlight/pseuds/TamsinBlight'>TamsinBlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The untold histories of the bitch and his jerk [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Child Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, Minor Character Death, My First AO3 Post, Protective Dean Winchester, or something like that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamsinBlight/pseuds/TamsinBlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Sam y Dean cazan un nido de vampiros, con un final trágico, Dean está ahí para recoger los pedazos de su hermanito.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The untold histories of the bitch and his jerk [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The night I fell and you were there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AVISO:</p><p>Este es un one shot WINCEST (Sam x Dean), perteneciente a una serie de one shots. Puede que toque temas sensibles apra algunos, así que revisen bien las etiquetas y déjenme saber si hace falta alguna.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El tiempo es una construcción social, una forma de sentir que tenemos el control de todo en nuestras manos. El mantener horarios, el saber qué momento del día es, el vigilar la duración de nuestras actividades: una patética forma de intentar demostrar que somos dueños de nuestras vidas.</p><p>Pero no lo somos: somos esclavos de nuestros deseos, presa del ambiente que nos vio crecer, el juguete de fuerzas mayores que son felices al manejarnos como viles muñecos. No somos más que una mota de polvo dentro de nuestro mundo, y eso nos aterra.</p><p>La verdad es aterradora, y eso es por lo que la gente tiende a intentar huir de ella: caer en las drogas, en el alcohol, libros de superación, los grupos de autoayuda. Una vez más, inútiles intentos de sentir que tienes las riendas de tu vida, de sentir que alguien más grande que tú vigila tus sueños y te protege.</p><p>A veces, no son solo actividades, si no lugares: una iglesia, un parque, un gimnasio. A veces, son los brazos de mamá, el regazo de papá, la cama de la habitación de tu mejor amigo. A veces, son sonidos: la risa de tus hijos, tu canción favorita, la voz de tu marido.</p><p>Y a veces, en muy raras ocasiones, ese lugar son los labios de tu hermano mayor: aquel que te crio desde la cuna y estuvo presente en tus pesadillas cuando tu padre lloraba sus propias penas. A veces, son los brazos del hermano que hacía lo imposible para parar tu llanto, que te rodeaba gentilmente después de las discusiones con tu papá; a veces, tu lugar feliz era aquel donde se escuchara la barítona voz de tu rubio hermano susurrando un juguetón “Sammy…” en tu oído.</p><p>A veces, tu ancla es el amor, y tu lugar seguro es una persona, y a veces ambas logran enlazarse con una persona. Y esta fue la suerte del menor de los hermanos Winchester, a quién la vida ya había golpeado de diferentes maneras; pero aquello no le importaba, no mientras su bálsamo se encontrara a su lado en cada una de sus caídas.</p><p>No le importaría si el mismo cielo comenzaba a caerse mientras que Dean estuviera justo a su lado, sosteniendo gentilmente su mano. Y definitivamente no le importaría si Dean se encontrara sobre sus labios, ardiendo entre sus brazos.</p><p>Justo como en este preciso momento.</p><p>Ambos regresaban de una cacería bastante peligrosa, un nido de vampiros lo suficientemente grande como para que sus cálculos hubieran sido inexactos y se hubiesen arriesgado al momento de lanzarse por ellos; pero en su momento no importó, porque la vida de algunos rehenes estaba en riesgo.</p><p>Sin embargo, este mismo impulso heroico los llevó a una tierra fangosa en la que ellos habían estado antes muchas veces: la muerte. La muerte de personas inocentes y asustadas que desconocían cualquier cosa acerca de lo sobrenatural, y su deber era salvarlas. Un deber inconcluso, porque perdieron a dos de los tres rehenes en su intento de derrotar a aquellos seres sedientos de sangre.</p><p>Murieron a manos de unos monstruos mientras él se dedicaba a salvar la vida de su hermano de otro, y no arrepentía de aquella decisión, lo que hacía que la culpa tuviera mayor peso en su ya roto corazón.</p><p>El camino fue silencioso, con los leves sollozos del castaño rompiendo la tranquilidad de la noche, y al llegar al motel de turno ambos corrieron en dirección a su habitación.</p><p>Porque detrás de esa puerta no eran los hermanos Winchester, no eran cazadores, no eran nadie. Detrás de esa puerta no eran Samuel ni Dean, eran solo dos personas amándose, y eso era lo que necesitaban ambos en aquel momento, sentir que ambos seguían siendo dignos de amar y ser amados.</p><p>Porque para Dean el mundo podría estar acabándose y no le importaría si aún tenía a Sam a su lado, si aún podía seguir cuidando de él.</p><p>El mayor tomó los labios del castaño con delicadeza, sintiendo como sus leves sollozos eran ahogados en su boca; con una mano, a pesar de estar aún ensangrentada, limpió las lágrimas que surcaban el sucio rostro del amor de su vida. Mordió ligeramente sus labios mientras arrinconaba aquel cuerpo demasiado grande contra la puerta rancia de su habitación. Sam, por su parte, rodeó con necesidad el cuello de Dean, sintiendo que él era su bote en medio de la deriva. Se sostuvo de su hermano porque no tenía de dónde más hacerlo.</p><p>El menor comenzó a acariciar la nuca del rubio, sintiendo cada cabello levemente crecido y apreciando el rápido pulso de su hermano cada que su mano se desviaba levemente. Palpitando tan rápido como el suyo propio.</p><p>Sutilmente, en medio de besos necesitados, la ropa comenzó a desaparecer. No sabían quién había comenzado aquel proceso que ya habían repetido muchas veces, pero no era la preocupación del momento: lo que importaba en ese instante era fundirse contra el otro lo más rápido posible, el volver a aquel sitio seguro donde nada podía dañarlos porque su mundo se encontraba entre sus brazos cuando estaban juntos.</p><p>Dean comenzó a deslizar la camisa de su hermano menor, sin intención alguna de separarse de los labios de Sam si no era necesario. Acarició suavemente la piel ardiente del castaño, y el menor no logró distinguir nada más que al rubio a este punto, entre aquella bruma de sollozos y placer, y sabía que no necesitaba nada más si Dean se encontraba con él.</p><p>El mayor, quien únicamente contaba con la ropa interior, apoyo la palma de su mano sobre el pecho sollozante del Winchester menor, como si con eso pudiera parar aquel llanto que lo martirizaba desde hacía demasiado tiempo: tal vez ni siquiera una hora, pero el ver llorar a su bebé sería siempre una tortura. Pateó lejos los sucios y desgastados jeans que estorbaban en sus tobillos.</p><p>— Todo está bien, cariño¬— susurró sobre sus hinchados labios, aliviando con su aliento el escozor de la necesidad, acariciando el húmedo rostro de su gran amor —, deja que tu hermano mayor cuide de ti.</p><p>Y aunque Sam no respondió, su mirada lo decía todo: “por favor, hazlo”, parecía suplicar, “hazlo porque eres todo lo que tengo”. Y Dean le entendía, por supuesto que lo hacía, porque atendió a sus súplicas. Y siempre lo haría mientras tuviera vida, y mientras lo tuviera a él porque él era su vida.</p><p>Volvió a tomar sus labios y bebió cada pena que se escabullía por la pálida boca del menor, acarició lentamente cada rincón desnudo de su cuerpo, como si así pudiera unir de nuevo cada grieta en el alma de este, como si con un besito y una caricia pudiera reparar aquel agujero en su pecho. Era inútil, pero lo intentaría porque él mismo estaba tan roto emocionalmente que buscaba compulsivamente arreglar los problemas de otros, como si así pudiera encontrar la respuesta a los suyos.</p><p>Sam acarició gentilmente la espalda de su hermano, armando constelaciones con las pecas que conocía de memoria desde que no eran más que niños; sintió que los músculos de Dean se relajaban bajo su tacto, y siguió acariciando. Y Dean siguió besándolo lentamente hasta que los sollozos pararon.</p><p>Fue entonces cuando decidieron que sus piernas no soportarían sus pesos mucho más tiempo y que necesitaban tenerse en ese mismo momento, entregarse el uno al otro, y fue entonces que una de las camas matrimoniales los recibió. Los resortes del colchón crujieron cuando Sam se dejó caer, y Dean apenas reaccionó lo suficiente para evitar dejar caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de su hermano.</p><p>Ambos gruñeron en las bocas ajenas, resintiendo aquel impacto en sus lastimados cuerpos, pero le restaron importancia. Tendrían tiempo para curar sus cuerpos después de que se entrelazaran, después de sanar sus almas mutuamente.</p><p>Sam desabrochó su propio pantalón, y Dean los retiró lo más rápido que pudo mientras evitaba rozar los hematomas que comenzaban a formarse en las largas piernas de su hermano.</p><p>El mayor mordió con fuerza el labio del castaño, quien gimió sonoramente mientras afianzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su hermano. Ambas lenguas se encontraron, y Samuel apenas logró coordinarse lo suficiente para lanzar lejos sus jeans sin golpear a su hermano. Necesidad y deseo en su máximo esplendor.</p><p>El rubio ahogó un gemido en su garganta el sentir como el menor envolvía su cintura con sus piernas, causando un leve roce entre ambas durezas escondidas en la última prenda que ambos mantenían. Dean tomó con una de sus manos parte de la cabellera de su hermano, halando lo suficientemente fuerte hacía atrás como para que Sam gimiera por la brusquedad del movimiento.</p><p>La boca del mayor reclamó lugar en el cuello de Sam, mordiendo y lamiendo, atendiendo los puntos débiles que conocía de memoria. Y, sin la boca de Dean acallando sus jadeos, el menor se volvió una maraña de ansias y gemidos.</p><p>—Que buen niño eres, Sammy— susurró Dean en su oído— tan dispuesto, tan necesitado…</p><p>Las palabras del cazador fueron un mensaje directo a la erección del castaño. Dean sonrió con sorna al sentir la palpitante dureza de su hermano contra su cadera, y disfrutó el rozarse suavemente contra ella mientras los necesitados gemidos de Sam llenaban aquella sucia habitación de motel.</p><p>Sam comenzó a buscar más contacto entre la cálida piel de su hermano, frotando su eje contra él, sabiendo que Dean no se resistiría al verlo tan sediento de él. El mayor ahogó un gruñido, y el castaño mordió su labio inferior para retener una sonrisa ante aquel gutural sonido causado por él, y Dean lo descubrió</p><p>El mayor soltó una risa incrédula, mientras tomaba las piernas de su hermano para colocarlas sobre sus hombros, mientras situaba ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Sam, aprisionándolo.</p><p>—Esto te divierte, ¿eh, Sammy? — le susurró Dean al oído, y el menor sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de pies a cabeza: sabía lo que se aproximaba.</p><p>El rubio comenzó a frotar su hombría contra el trasero aún enfundado del menor, quien solo atinó a rodear el cuello de su hermano entre sus brazos, buscando establecer contacto con aquella boca que lo recibía, cálida, cada que la buscaba. Pero no fue así esta vez.</p><p>Dean corrió la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua un par de veces.</p><p> </p><p>—No, Samuel, quiero escucharte— le dijo, embistiendo una vez más contra su trasero—, dime, cariño, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy?</p><p>Sam mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, sabiendo lo que su hermano quería. Cuando Dean lograba joderlo hasta la medula, su filtro cerebro-boca desaparecía, y no lograba controlar su charla. Cuando el orgasmo le jodía el cerebro, Sam hablaba muy, muy sucio, y a Dean le encantaba eso.</p><p>Se amaban, y conocían cada parte del otro.</p><p>Pero aquellas personas que habían muerto hacía algunas escasas horas nunca tendrían la oportunidad de amar a alguien tanto como como Sam amaba a Dean, ni la oportunidad de tener a alguien con quién pasar el resto de sus días. Y aquello volvió a llenar sus ojos de lágrimas.</p><p>—Castígame, Dean— susurró, como quien se confiesa, pasando su lengua por la clavícula de su hermano.</p><p>Aquel se removió, incomodo, sabiendo a lo que el castaño se refería. Quería que él lo castigara por la muerte de aquellos adolescentes; que castigara el hecho de que lo hubiera preferido por sobre las vidas inocentes de aquellos niños, pero ¿cómo podría hacerlo si él hubiera hecho los mismo?, ¿cómo podría castigarlo si el corazón se le aceleraba solo al pensar que Sam dejaría todo de lado solo por protegerlo?</p><p>—Sammy…— respingó, con la voz ronca, mientras intentaba evitar el sensual contorneo de las caderas de su hermano contra las suyas. Intentando pensar sobre la bruma de placer que lo envolvía como si fuera una espesa neblina.</p><p>El castaño se apartó de Dean lo suficiente para verle a los ojos.</p><p>—Sé lo que piensas— le dijo, y su voz se quebró un poco—, pero lo necesito, De.</p><p>Sam jaló a su hermano en un beso necesitado, brusco y sucio; un beso marca Winchester en todo su esplendor, y Dean no pudo hacer más que corresponderle. Lenguas en guerra, pieles en erosión, corazones en ruinas que colapsaban sobre sus almas unidas.</p><p>Dean se separó, con un suspiro, buscando la mirada del menor. Sam asintió, lentamente, sabiendo lo que buscaba: su aprobación.</p><p>Lo jaló de nuevo, y susurró sobre los labios de su hermano:</p><p>—Jódeme tan duro que olvide la tormenta que hay en mi—.</p><p>Y los deseos de Sam eran ordenes para Dean.</p><p>Sam no tuvo el tiempo de registrar que era lo que planeaba su hermano, no cuando las manos del rubio recorrían su adolorido cuerpo con tal deseo, no cuando el rastro de su tacto era un fuego que no se apagaba; el castaño se encontraba perdido completamente cuando sintió como los fuertes brazos de su hermando desgarraban la tela que aún cubría su intimidad.</p><p>La erección de Sam, que ahora se erguía orgullosa ante los ojos de Dean, tentaba al mayor con aquella obscena gota de líquido preseminal que se deslizaba por la rosada cabeza de esta. El mayor sintió como la boca se le resecaba con ansías de probarlo.</p><p>Se inclinó hacia el cuerpo desnudo de su hermano.</p><p>—¿Cuál es tu palabra hoy? — preguntó, mientras comenzaba a repartir besos y mordidas por el vientre expuesto del menor</p><p>Un suspirante Sam intentó replicar las palabras del mayor, pero se vio interrumpido por un gruñido furioso de su hermano, quien dio una última mordida por sobre el ombligo del menor.</p><p>—¿Quieres jugar rudo hoy, Sam?, está bien, pero usaremos una puñetera palabra segura… — le ordenó, y el castaño estuvo a punto de perder el hilo de la discusión por la vista al tener a su hermano tan cerca de su eje, tan caliente, dando órdenes—, o me detengo aquí, Samuel.</p><p>Sentenció.</p><p>El menor sopesó esto último, y asintió, resignado. No admitiría nunca que le hecho de que su hermano lo procurara tanto aliviaba su corazón, que estuviera atento a sus necesidades a pesar de ser indigno de su cariño lo hacía tener las fuerzas necesarias para seguir en pie. No admitiría nunca al mundo que Dean era su todo, pero estaba dispuesto a susurrárselo todas las veces que hicieran falta.</p><p>Humedeció sus labios, antes de abrirlos:</p><p>—Impala, esa es mi palabra— susurró, mientras empujaba suavemente sus caderas contra el cuerpo ardiente de su hermano, suspirando por el roce del aire y del pecho pecoso de Dean contra su erección—, por favor, Dean, por favor, hazlo ahora…</p><p>Dean tarareó, disfrutando de que su hermanito le obedeciera, y de aquel ligero timbre de súplica en su ruego. Tomó la palpitante erección de Sam por la base, apretándola con entusiasmo mientras comenzaba un lento vaivén con su mano.</p><p>—Hmmm, ¿usando a mi nena en tus sucias artimañas, Sam? — preguntó</p><p>Su pulgar acariciaba la marcada vena del costado izquierdo mientras subía, lentamente, y apretaba aquel fogoso eje deliciosamente mientras bajaba. La propia erección del rubio palpitaba, ansiosa, mientras escuchaba los jadeos que la pecaminosa boca de su hermano exhalaba.</p><p>—Dime qué quieres, Sammy— le ordenó, su voz bajando una octava a causa del placer que le causaba ver a aquel gran espécimen disolverse por un simple toque. Humedeció sus labios— dime lo que quieres, Samuel, y puede que te lo de.</p><p>Y como si aquellas palabras hubiesen accionado un interruptor, el raciocinio del menor se apagó para dejar lugar al deseo que bullía en sus venas y nublaba su juicio. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras un sonoro gemido se escurría entre sus maltratados labios al sentir como el pulgar de Dean acariciaba, vehemente, la punta de su erección.</p><p>—Jódeme, Dean, jódeme duro y fuerte—rogó, mientras empujaba sus caderas hacía la mano que apresaba su eje, y recorría con sus propias manos su cuerpo efervescente, tentando a consciencia a su hermano—, hazlo duro, hazlo rápido. Destrúyeme, Dean, destrúyeme mientras me haces sentir cuanto me amas.</p><p>Los deseos de Sam son órdenes para Dean, siempre lo han sido y lo serían mientras él tuviera vida para atenderlo, para tratarlo como el jodido rey que era. Soltó la fogosa erección y en su lugar tomó sus estrechas caderas, apretándolas con suficiente fuerza como para que la marca de sus manos permaneciese ahí por algunos días. A Sam le encantaba cuando aquello sucedía, porque podría repasar aquellos deliciosos hematomas en sus momentos de soledad, rememorando el momento en que fueron hechos.</p><p>—Repítelo, Sammy— le ordenó, con la voz ronca por el deseo que le carcomía desde las entrañas— repítelo, porque necesito estar seguro de que esto es lo que quieres.</p><p>El castaño inhaló profundamente, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la selva que Dean tenía por ojos.</p><p>—Rómpeme, Dean— suplicó, con la mirada vidriosa por la mezcla del placer, el anhelo y la culpa que lo embriagaba—; tómame, ámame, destrúyeme y vuélveme a armar. Por favor…</p><p>Dean sintió como el alma se le iba del cuerpo con aquella impetuosa declaración. Nunca entendería como a Sam le era tan sencillo volcar su corazón en palabras, vomitar todo lo que sentía y seguir adelante, como si para él las emociones no fueran una debilidad que ocultar; tal vez porque así era para su pequeño Sammy, y por supuesto que estaba jodidamente orgulloso de eso, del hombre valiente dispuesto a enfrentarse a sí mismo. Era su niño, después de todo.</p><p>Él lo había críado en sucios cuartos de motel, haciendo todo lo posible para que Sam creciera para ser el hombre que Dean nunca podría ser. Sam le pertenecía desde aquel día en que corrió lejos de su hogar en llamas, con él en brazos, y ni Dios mismo podría negarlo.</p><p>—Recuerda tus palabras, Sam— le susurró, inclinándose hasta que su aliento rozó la sonrojada mejilla de su hermano, lo que erizó la morena piel del contario—, grábatelas a fuego, porque no pararé hasta tener todo de ti.</p><p>Tomó de nuevo los maltratados labios del menor, bebiendo de ellos, y mordió fuertemente el labio inferior del castaño hasta que este abrió la boca para su hermano, y Dean aprovechó este momento para motivar el encuentro de ambas lenguas, desesperadas por encontrar a sus compañeras, por fundirse en la boca del contrario. Un beso obsceno que sonrojaría al mismo Diablo.</p><p>La habitación se inundó prontamente de gemidos contenidos, del sonido de pasiones en colisión.</p><p>Se separaron, y Sam gimió descontento por la pérdida. Dean se irguió, dejó caer las piernas del menor, y bajó de la cama, por primera vez agradeciendo que las camas de motel fueran tan pequeñas. Se colocó a los pies del lecho donde su hermano reposaba, y haló de las largas piernas, con fuerza, hasta que sus cuerpos volvieran a rozarse. Dean comenzó a retirar la última prenda de ropa bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano, quien tomó una de las almohadas para colocarla debajo de su espalda, devorando con la mirada el cuerpo pecoso y sudoroso del mayor.</p><p>El vientre del castaño dio un vuelco, presa de la excitación y la ansiedad; mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, mientras retenía un gemido deseoso al ver la orgullosa erección de su hermano por fin liberada. Ni lento ni perezoso, se estiró hasta la mesita de noche, tomando el envase de lubricante de cereza que yacía ahí, esperando para ser usado de nuevo.</p><p>Se lo lanzó a Dean, quien lo atrapó con una gracia que solo los años de práctica podían darle. El rubio abrió el envase, y dejó que abundante lubricante cayera en los largos dígitos que ardían por introducirse en la entrada del menor, quien abrió la boca para expresar su desacuerdo con este acto; Dean lo interrumpió.</p><p>—Ni lo pienses, Samuel— advirtió, con un tono tan peligroso que la erección de Sam respingó, detalle que el mayor no perdió—, no voy a dejar que tu necesidad de castigo termine en un desgarre.</p><p>Entonces, el pecoso se acercó al cuerpo del menor,</p><p>—Dean, por favor…— susurró Sam, sintiéndose al borde de un colapso. Necesitaba de Dean, necesitaba su tacto, de él llenando cada rincón. Y Dean obedeció, como lo había hecho apenas cada día Sam llegó a su vida.</p><p>Lo sostuvo, gentil, con el toque amoroso que el destino nunca tuvo con nadie que hubiese cometido el error de portar el apellido Winchester. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos, lamiendo las lágrimas saladas que se desbordaban de los ojos color sol de su amado. Cuando piel con fiel se fundió, no supo distinguir si las lágrimas seguían siendo por duelo o por un dolo más allá de lo emocional.</p><p>La primera inmersión siempre era la más dolorosa, el ardor de la unión de dos almas que fueron hechas para amarse bajo mandatos divinos y castigos infernales; pero el hombre justo no se detuvo ahí, pues sabía que el niño que nació para ser rey necesitaba más de él.</p><p>Si Samuel recibió el castigo que su cuerpo aclamaba para liberar su alma, nadie lo sabe. Si las lágrimas que caían del rostro del menor dejaron de ser suyas para combinarse con las de Dean, eso será un secreto.</p><p>Porque en un mundo donde ni el tiempo nos pertenece, a los juguetes del cielo no les queda más que aferrarse desesperadamente a lo único que los hace sentir vivos: el dolor que ancla la mente al cuerpo, y ardor de dos pieles en colisión.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>